El inicio de una Familia
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Goku y Milk acaban de casarse, ¿que clase de aventuras tendrán?
1. El inicio

Había pasado ya, cerca de un mes desde que Goku derrotó a Pikoro, se había casado ya con Milk, y Vivian ambos felices y tranquilos.

-Goku.

-¿Qué pasa Milk?

-Bueno Goku, ya llevamos casados un mes.

-Si ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando en el torneo de artes marciales te dije que tendríamos hijos?

-Si.

-Bueno pues creí que sería tiempo como para tenerlos- Dijo Milk un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué? No se como es eso.

-Hay Goku que inocente, no te hagas.

-No me hago enserio no se como es eso.

-Mira Goku, para que una pareja tenga hijos, pasan muchas cosas.

-¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cómo que?

-Hay Goku, tu inocencia no tiene límites.

-Pasan cosas como….-En ese momento, Milk comenzó a rodear el pecho de Goku con su dedo, y Goku se sonrojo un poco pero no entendía el mensaje.

-No entiendo.

Entonces, Milk comenzó a quitarle a Goku partes de su ropa.

-Milk pero que haces.-Dijo Goku sonrojado.

-Tan solo te estoy enseñando.- Decía Milk con un tono coqueto aun quitándole parte de la ropa, hasta dejarlo solo en ropa interior.- Ahora tu intentalo.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Mi…Milk.-Pero había algo que hizo que el saiyajin obedeciera las ordenes de su esposa y comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente.

-Muy bien Goku aprendes rápido.-Dijo Milk semidesnuda pues aun llevaba la ropa interior.

En ese momento Goku empezó a besar su cuello, lo cual hizo que Milk se sorprendiera, pero se excitara. A pesar de la inocencia de Goku, también tenía su 'instinto' de hombre.

-Goku no puedo creer lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Para nada.

Ese comentario hizo entristecer al saiyajin

-¡Me encanta Goku! ¡No me gusta! ¡Me encanta!

El saiyajin recobró los ánimos y siguió, la beso apasionadamente mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa, al no saber como quitarle el brasier, lo arranco.

-¿Asi esta bien?

-Por supuesto, ahora es mi turno.- Dijo su esposa pícaramente deslizando sus calzoncillos hacia abajo.

Goku continuó besando el cuello de Milk y bajaba, cuando llegó a sus pechos, se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Por nada.

El saiyajin continuaba besaba y lamia los pechos de Milk, excitándola mucho. Bajaba y bajaba lamiendo y besando cada parte de su esposa.

Milk abrió las piernas y el saiyajin, no dudo ni un segundo, no porque supiera algo, solo por instinto, se introdujo en ella apasionadamente, haciendo gemir a Milk varias veces.

Entraba y salía, haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer.

Entonces Goku se dispuso a salir completamente pero.

-Goku, sigue así, no pares por favor, esto me encanta.

El saiyajin obedeció, y volvió a entrar, dándole embestidas salvajes y besando su cuello.

Todo terminó con una hermosa y celestial embestida, Milk calló rendida, pues era su primera vez, pero, ella estaba sedienta de más.

-G…Goku..-Dijo la débil voz de la mujer.

-No hables que estas agotada.

-Pero… Yo… quiero más.

Este comentario, hizo que el saiyajin no lo dudara, y la sentó en sus piernas, introdujendola de nuevo en él.

-¡Goku!

-¿Qué te… te hago daño?

-No para nada, sigue por favor, ¡más rápido!

Siguieron asi, por un largo rato.

-G…Goku… Duele mucho.

-¿Duele? ¿Qui… quieres que pare?

-Para nada, sigue por favor, más rápido.

Siguieron, pero Goku, decidió acostarse, para que Milk tuviera el control.

Milk coloco sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Goku y se introdujo a si misma en el.

-Abre los ojos.- Le pidió Goku a su esposa.

Ella intentaba abrir sus ojos.- No puedo Goku…

-¡Vamos! ¡intentalo!

-B..Bien

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de su marido.- ¿Para que quieres que los abra?

-No lo se, para contemplarte mejor.

Goku salió de ella, y colocó su cabeza entre los pechos de Milk.

-Goku, te amo, muchas gracias, esto me hizo sentir tan bien.

-No, no tienes porque agradecer, Yo también te amo.

Milk se coloco en el pecho de Goku, y asi durmieron, fue una larga noche, pero fue… esplendida.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui esta! :D Mi segundo fic etto. que tal? voy bien? bueno espero que sea de su agrado ;)**


	2. El nacimiento de un nuevo ser

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban tan tranquilos y relajados, pues ya habían hecho todo lo que una pareja normal haría, los días y los meses pasaban, ya, habían pasado 2 meses.

-¿_Como se lo digo a Goku? Es decir, supongo que nisiquiera sabe que sea eso, pero igual, ¿Cómo se lo digo?_

-¡Milk! ¡Hija! ¿Cómo estas?.- Preguntó Ox-satan entrando a la casa.

-Ahh hola Papá.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? Te veo inquieta.

-Bu…bueno papa… lo que pasa es que….

-Si no quieres decirme no me digas.

-¡Si te quiero decir! Pero… me da un poco de pena…

-Vamos no te preocupes tanto.

-Mira papá lo que pasa es que… estoy… estoy emba-

-¡Hola!-Dijo Goku entrando con un gran pescado interrumpiendo a Milk.

-Ah hola Goku.

-Hola Ox-satan, Milk ¿Me puedes dar algo de comer? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Esta bien Goku.- Dijo Milk suspirando.

-¡Gracias Milk eres la mejor!

-No es nada.

-Oye Milk, me estabas diciendo algo ¿Qué era?-Dijo Ox-satan sonriendo

-¡_Papa porque rayos me lo preguntas ahora! _Pues, era que….

-¿Qué te pasa Milk? te veo palida.

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que…. Estoy embaraza…da

-¿Embarazada? ¿Y eso que es?-Dijo Goku con su típica inocencia.

-_Ya sabía que no sabría nada…_ Mira Goku un embarazo es cuando una mujer le da la vida a otro ser.

-¿La vida a otro ser?

-Si si, es cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen un hijo.

-Ohh

-Milk, hija, ¿de verdad estas embarazada?

-Si así es, hace ya tiempo me sentía muy mal, vomitaba y me dolía la cabeza, cuando fui al doctor, me pregunto que si…. Había tenido relaciones y le afirme, me dijo que estaba embarazada.- Milk al decirle esto a su padre no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues le dijo lo que hizo con Goku.

Los meses seguían pasando, y Milk ya tenia en su vientre a un hermoso nuevo ser, y una enorme enorme panza.

-Oye Milk, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardara en nacer el bebé?

-Hay Goku que impaciente.

-Es que, quiero verlo.

-También puede ser una niña ¿Sabes?

-Si tienes razón, pero, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-Bueno, si han pasado 8 meses y 3 semanas…

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-Como una semana…. O ahora….

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si ahora!

-Y y ¿Qué hago?-Dijo Goku horrorizado por no saber que hacer.

-Pues llama a mi padre o un doctor o llévame a la cuidad a un hospital.

Goku no lo dudo, y se llevo a Milk en la nube voladora a un hospital.

**Ya en el hospital…**

-Emm ¿Hola?

-Hola Señor ¿Qué necesita?-Dijo una señorita que estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno pues, mi esposa está embarazada.

-Oh ya veo. ¡Traigan una camilla!

Se llevaron a Milk a un cuarto para que tuviera al bebé y Goku estaba sentado a un lado de la cama en una silla, tomando la mano de Milk.

-Milk ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Esto no es fácil.- Milk se sentía muy cansada, y casi perdiendo la conciencia, pero no se rendía, sin embargo era una mujer mas fuerte de lo normal.

El parto seguía, fue un parto natural, y todo un éxito.

-Señora, aquí esta su bebé.- Dijo una señorita dándole el bebé.

-Gracias.- Milk lo tomo en sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.- Mira Goku, es tu hijo.

-Si Milk, es hermoso.- Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Goku, ahora si somos una familia ^^

-Si asi es.- Goku beso a Milk.

Milk ya estaba recuperada, y pudieron irse a casa.

Un día, Ox-satan fue a visitarlos para ver a tu nuevo nieto.

-Es hermoso.

-Pero, ¿No crees que es muy pequeño Milk?

-Goku, todos los bebes son muy pequeños.

-Oigan les recuerdo que tienen que pensar en el nombre del bebé…

-No te preocupes papá ya pensé en eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ya elegiste el nombre?

-Se llamará Einstein.

-¿Qué dijiste Einstein?- Dijeron Goku y Ox-satan mutuamente.

-Si, es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso.

-¡Buaaaa!- Se oigan los lloriqueos del bebé al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ya ya bebé no llores.- Milk trataba de consolar al pequeño.

-Yo creo que no le gustó ese nombre tan difícil.

-Tienes razón papá, entonces le pondré el nombre de Arquimenes.

-¡Buaaaaa!- De nuevo los lloriqueos del bebé resonaron.

-Yo creo que tampoco le gustó.

¿A ti cual te gusta papá?

¿Ah? A mi se me ocurrieron muchos. Aquí los tengo anotados. Voy a empezar a leerlos. El gran oxsataro, Oyaxsiro, El doctor Ox-satan, Ox-manoske, Satan-shi, Ox-satan manto, El gran Ox-satan.

-¡Buaaaaa!- De nuevo el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que tampoco le gustaron los tuyos papá.

-¿No le gustaron?

El tiempo pasaba… y pasaba…

-¡Faltas tu!- Dijeron Ox-satan y Milk al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yo?

-Goku ¿No has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?

-Debiste pensar al menos alguno.

-¿Yo?... Yo… Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Ustedes no?

-¡NOO GOKUU! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento tan importante?!

-Milk….

-¡Si hace un momento acabas de desayunar! ¡Te pareces a tu abuelo Gohan!

Se escuchaban las risas del mini-Goku

¿¡Que no te educo tu abuelo Gohan!?

¡¿No puedes esperarte al almuerzo?!

-Disculpame Milk…

Jajajaj.- Aun la hermosa risa del bebé.

-¡Goku tu siempre te comportas así!

-Mira Milk.

¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Escucha esto…

Tu abuelo Gohan.

-Jajaja

-Tu abuelo Gohan..

-Jajajaj.

-Gohan

-Jajajaj

-Ya veo, parece que a este niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelito.

-Si eso parece, el fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no le ponen ese nombre a mi nieto?

-Si, tu nombre será Gohan, Tu te llamarás Gohan. Ya veo te gusta mucho tu nombre hijo. Tu seras Gohan. Mira que alto estas Gohan estas volando hijo.- Le dijo Goku a su pequeño alzándolo al aire.

-Esta bien Goku:)

_Continuará…_


	3. Las Dificultades se superan

Cuando el niño tuvo 4 años Goku y Gohan fueron a visitar al maestro Roshi.

-Juujuu.- Dijo el sonriente Goku al bajar de la nube voladora con Gohan en los brazos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Goku.

-Hola.

-Oye ¿Y ese niño?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas trabajando cuidando niños Goku?

-¿Mmm? Ah el es mi hijo.

-¡!¿QUEE?!- Todos se sorprendieron bastante al saber sobre el inocente Goku con un hijo.

-Si así es. Vamos saludalos.

-Hola- dijo el pequeño inclinándose.

-Hola.

-Su nombre es Gohan

-¿Gohan? Que gusto le pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo fallecido

-Si

-Aun así nos dejaste sorprendidos, no pensé que nos trajeras a tu hijo.

-Gohan ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 4.

-A pesar de ser hijo tuyo sabe contar muy bien.

-Es que Milk es muy estricta con el. _¿Qué me habrá querido decir?_

Después de que el niño se distrajo y se fue a jugar con la Tortuga, Krilin le hizo cierta incomoda pregunta a Goku.

-Oye Goku.

-Si que pasa

-Bueno pues para que un niño nazca, supongo que sabes el proceso ¿No?

-Pues…. Si supongo.

-Entonces tu y Milk….¿Hicieron eso…?- El comentario de su amigo provoco que Goku se sonrojara.

-Pues… si.

-¡Wow Goku!, tu inocencia a cambiado.

-Pues, si supongo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba… El niño creció con dificultades, entre ellas, su tío, que amenazo con matarlo si su padre no mataba a 100 seres humanos, o la muerte de su padre, el rapto de un hombre verde, el cual lo obligo a sobrevivir por si solo por 6 largos meses, y entrenar sin descanso otros 5 o tal vez hasta 6. Sin mencionar, el presenciar la muerte de este, al cual se acostumbro, y encariñó. A pesar de todo eso, el niño, de cierta forma, era feliz, a pesar de tener tantas dificultades, era muy muy feliz.

El ir a Nameku, el casi morir ahí, y presenciar otra vez una muerte, pero esta vez la del mejor amigo de su padre, eso seguía sin ser muy alentador, además que te tele transporten a tu Tierra, pero tu padre siga en el otro planeta, y pensar que tu padre murió de nuevo, no era lo que un niño normal tendría que vivir, pero, a pesar de todo eso, el seguía feliz.

_-Papá._

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento lo siento muchisimo se que me tarde un mes o mas, en subir este capitulo, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo, y también lamento mucho que sea así cortito cortito pero el proximo capitulo, probablemente sea mas largo y con lemon :9**


End file.
